El Otro Lado de la Tortura
by Yui Fuko Lekte
Summary: Un patetico intento de historia en el que se puede ver a traves de la perspectiva de Draco Malfoy el como presencia la tortura de Hermione Granger...


Disclamer: Como ya saben el grandioso mundo de Harry Potter y quienes lo componen no son creación mía, son de la grandiosa y rubia de Rowling...

Esa Sangre Sucia...

La misma que siempre desprecie.

_Siendo ahora torturada..._

La sabelotodo mejor amiga de San Potter y la Comadreja.

_Retorciéndose de dolor... _

La que debería ser inferior pero nunca lo ha sido.

_Gritando..._

La temeraria y valiente gryffindor.

_Respondiendo entre gritos a la pregunta..._

La que siempre ha dado la cara por sus amigos.

_Sollozando..._

La que nunca ha podido resistirse a responder a cada pregunta que hace un profesor.

_Gimiendo de dolor..._

La que cuando les responde da la impresión de que se ha tragado el libro de texto.

_Y sin dejar de mostrar esa estúpida valentía gryffindor que raya a la idiotez..._

La que me pego en tercer año.

_Sufriendo..._

La que impacto a todos al ser la más bella en el baile de Navidad en cuarto.

_Haciéndome sufrir al verla..._

La que nunca se ha dejado hacer menos por nadie, mucho menos por mi.

_Resistiéndose a pedir clemencia y rogar por su muerte..._

La que siempre se mantuvo impasible ante los insultos.

_Haciendo que se me parta el corazón que ya creía perdido..._

La... la que... que...

Draco podría haber continuado eternamente con la lista que se realizaba en su cabeza desde que su tía había comenzado a torturar a Hermione Granger, pero ahora le estaban ordenando algo...

Tardo algo en asimilar las palabras de su padre, pero para cuando había terminado de comprenderlas totalmente, ya se encontraba bajando a toda velocidad los escalones hacia la celda, ¿cuándo es que se había movido?, ¿en que momento había comenzado a correr?, no estaba seguro de esas cosas, de lo que si estaba seguro es de que no resistía un segundo mas viendo como torturaban a Granger.

Joder... ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué Merlin? ¿Por qué? ¿De todas las sangres sucias tenía que ser precisamente ella?

Nunca había deseado tanto no estar en un lugar como en el instante en que vio a quienes les había llevado Greyback. A dos de ellos los reconoció de inmediato, pues ese no podía que ser otro que Ron Comadreja Weasley y ese pelo enmarañado no podía pertenecer a nadie más que a Hermione Sangre-sucia Jean Granger, creyó reconocer también a un chico de gryffindor y el ultimo (quitando al duende) con todo y ese rostro hinchado no podría haber sido otro que el idiota de San Potter, pues la comadreja y la sangre-su... y la come-libr... y Granger no acompañarían a otro que no fuese el.

Apenas se percato de todas sus acciones, ni siquiera tuvo tiempo de evitar que su voz temblara cuando hablo, al entrar trato de parecer lo más indiferente y decidido que pudo, esperando que no se percataran del imperceptible tiemble de la mano que sujetaba su varita, y arrastro no sin cierta brusquedad al duende fuera de la celda, para azotar la puerta y seguir arrastrándolo hasta el salón de dibujo.

_Siendo nuevamente torturada..._

Agradeció interiormente que su padre si oyera algo además los gritos, pues de otro modo estaba seguro de que... ¿de qué?, ¿qué habría hecho?, ¿pedir a Bellatrix que dejara de torturarla porque se le hacia insoportable seguir presenciándolo?, ¿intentar ayudarla acaso?

Las cosas volvían a suceder a una velocidad anormal y el volvía a solo percatarse de pocas cosas, como que Colagusano había ido a averiguar sobre el sonido, que el saber que la espada era falsa había aliviado enormemente a Bellatrix y que ahora esta estaba ofreciendo a Granger al hombre-lobo...

¡NOOOO!

Un grito había hecho eco al pensamiento de Draco y antes de que se diera cuenta Bellatrix estaba desarmada, su padre desmayado y el junto con su madre y Greyback le disparaban a Potter que se ocultaba tras el sofá y...

_Siendo amenazada..._

Todo su cuerpo se tenso y un extraño terror comenzó a llenarlo al ver como su tía mantenía en pie a Granger, quien parecía estar inconsciente, y sujetaba su cuchillo contra la garganta de la chica.

El terror dio paso a la furia en el momento que vio aparecer gotas de sangre...

¿Cómo se atrevía Bellatrix? ¿Qué se creía? ¿Pero por qué es que ahora sentía esas ganas de despedazar a su tía? ¿Qué no era el quien siempre le deseo lo peor a Granger? No. Puede que siempre haya querido que las cosas les fueran mal al trío dorado y quien intentaba siempre que podía meterlos en problemas e intentaba que fueran expulsados, pero definitivamente no deseaba que algo realmente malo le ocurrier... les ocurriera.

Vio como la Comadreja y San Potter tiraban sus varitas y alzaban sus manos a la altura de los hombros en obvio gesto de rendición.

Dudo un segundo pero al volver a ver el cuchillo en el cuello de la castaña se apresuro a cumplir con lo que su tía le ordenaba.

Por estar tan abstraído en ver el cuchillo contra el cuello de la chica, Draco no escucho el chirrido que provenía de arriba y aunque vagamente percibió como todos dirigían su mirada hacia el techo, el no aparto su mirada de donde la tenia hasta que a una nueva y aumentada (o alentada no estaba muy seguro) velocidad su tía soltaba a Granger dejándola caer y se lanzaba a un lado con un grito y el solo ver como el cuerpo de la chica era aplastado por la araña de cristal hizo que se olvidara de cubrirse, causando que trozos de cristal lo dañaran haciendo que se doblara por la mitad y se cubriera el rostro ensangrentado, cubriendo su expresión de dolor.

Sintió como Potter le arrancaba las varitas de la mano y lo escucho mandarle un hechizo a quien por el sonido sordo que hizo al caer supo que se había tratado de Greyback, se dejo llevar por su madre, alzo la vista y vio a..., ¿era ese Dobby?, ¿acaso su viejo elfo domestico había hecho caer la araña?, ¿estaba señalando acaso a su madre y diciéndole que no debía dañar a Potter? ¡¿Le había arrebatado la varita a su madre y ahora desafiaba a Bellatrix?!

Los ojos de Draco no daban crédito a lo que veían, Dobby, quien no había visto desde que había entrado a segundo curso y su padre por razones de las que nunca quiso hablar le había liberado estaba allí, atacando a sus viejos amos, desafiándolos, arrebatándole la varita a una bruja, alegando ser elfo libre y declarando que tenia que salvar a Potter y sus amigos...

Oyó que Potter le chillaba a Weasley que la cogiera y se fuera, vio como el sacaba al duende de debajo de la araña y se lo cargaba en el hombro, para después tomar la mano del antiguo elfo domestico de los Malfoy y desaparecer, junto con el cuchillo arrojado por Bellatrix...

0...o—o...0—0...o—o...0—0...o—o...0—0...o-o...0—0. ..o—o...0

Solo quiero atestiguar que si ha estado muy mal, esto es lo primero que escribo y les pido que si alguien además de mi amiga Itzel que me prometio leerlo (por cierto esto te lo dedico a ti amiga) lo ha leeido, le pido que no sea amable, si fue malo dimelo y señalame los errores o  
(si es que) las cosas buenas que pensaste…, asi talvez podría aprender algo.

Y bueno, ahora me explico, esto fue un intento de pasar otra perspectiva del momento en que nuestro trio dorado estuvo en Malfoy Hall, -el lado de mi amado Draco- y hasta pueden comprobar con el libro a lado (asi lo fui haciendo yo) que todo concuerda...

Bien eso es todo...

No se ahoguen en la sopa (no pregunten si no quieren) y si no me asesinan los zombies antes o no me llega inspiración ni ninguna patética idea de historia, no veremos...

Escuincla Lekte ( Lo se, nombre mas idiota pude elegir vdd?)


End file.
